culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Kimberly Williams-Paisley
| birth_place = Rye, New York, U.S. | other_names = Kimberly Payne Williams Kimberly Williams-Paisley Kimberly Paisley | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1990–present | spouse = | children = 2 | website = }} Kimberly Payne Williams-Paisley (born September 14, 1971) is an American actress. She is known for her co-starring roles on According to Jim and Nashville, as well as her breakthrough performance in Father of the Bride (1991), for which she was nominated for several awards, and its sequel, Father of the Bride Part II (1995). Throughout her acting career, she has guest-starred on TV shows including Tales From The Crypt, George Lopez and Less Than Perfect. She is also known for her roles in made-for-TV movies, including Safe House, The Christmas Shoes, and Lucky 7, and also her role as Laura Parker in Shade, a short film that she also wrote and directed. Williams is married to country musician Brad Paisley, with whom she has two sons; actress Ashley Williams is her sister. Early life Williams-Paisley was born in Rye, New York, the daughter of Linda Barbara (née Payne), a fund-raiser, and Gurney Williams III, a health and science writer. She has a sister, Ashley, also an actress, and a brother, Jay. Williams has been in show business since the age of 13. In 1989 she directed the Rye High School Musical Revue. She left Northwestern University during her sophomore year to appear in the 1991 film version of Father of the Bride but returned to complete her degree in drama. While there she was a sister of the Alpha Phi sorority. Career Williams-Paisley's breakthrough role was Annie Banks in Father of the Bride (1991) and Father of the Bride Part II (1995), with Steve Martin and Diane Keaton. She later appeared in Indian Summer (1993), Coldblooded (1995), The War at Home (1996), and in 1996 landed to lead role in ABC drama series Relativity. She won critical acclaim for her performance, but the series was canceled after 17 episodes due to low ratings. In 2000, Williams-Paisley starred as Virginia in the fantasy miniseries The 10th Kingdom. From 2001 to 2008, Williams-Paisley played the role of Dana in the ABC sitcom According to Jim, opposite Jim Belushi and Courtney Thorne-Smith. She left the show after its 7th season, but she came back for the show's final episode in 2009. On stage, Williams-Paisley replaced Arija Bareikis as Sunny in The Last Night of Ballyhoo, written by Alfred Uhry (of Driving Miss Daisy fame) sometime later in the play's February 1997 to June 1998 run. In 2000s, she also starred in number of made for television movies, and also guest starred on Less than Perfect, Boston Legal, and Royal Pains. In film, she starred opposite Matthew McConaughey in 2006 drama We Are Marshall. In 2012, Williams-Paisley began starring in the recurring role of Peggy Kenter in the ABC drama series, Nashville. In March 2015, Williams-Paisley was cast in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. Personal life In March 2003 Williams married country music singer Brad Paisley. In February 2007, she gave birth to their first child, a son named William Huckleberry Paisley, also known as "Huck," in Nashville, Tennessee.CMT: News: Brad Paisley Announces Son's Name They welcomed their second son, Jasper, in April 2009. Filmography Film Television As producer, writer, and/or director Awards and nominations References External links * * * * [http://www.shadeshort.com Official website of the short film, Shade, directed by Kimberly Williams-Paisley] * Kimberly Williams-Paisley on Twitter Category:1971 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American women screenwriters Category:Living people Category:Northwestern University School of Communication alumni Category:People from Rye, New York Category:Women television directors